


Put Her Down

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [28]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anger, Community: femslash100, F/F, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara knows anger is useless, anger gets her into trouble, but <i>damn</i> it feels good sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Her Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag prompt: Kara/Kat - anger. Takes place before "The Passage," obviously.

Kara knows anger is useless, anger gets her into trouble, but _damn_ it feels good sometimes.

“This the type a’ woman you are?  Need to be mad to get frakked good?”  Kat’s hands are rough with callouses and there’s a smudge of grease on her cheek, but all Kara can focus on is the way Kat’s pupils are dilated, the way her breathing speeds up.

After pissing each other off all day, they’re both ready to spit poison, they’re so mad, and Kara needs to frak, and _now_.  She takes a handful of Kat’s curls in her fist and tugs her head back, revealing the sweat-damp slope of her neck.  “Let me show you exactly the kind of woman I am, rookie.”

Kat growls, pushing Kara off so she could wriggle out of her shirt, tags slapping against her bare chest.  “Not a rookie anymore, _Lieutenant_.”  She hisses the word with disdain, like she wants to degrade Kara, put her on her knees.

Kara sucks in a deep breath and lets the anger take over, lets it throb through her veins.  “Get on the bed.  Get naked.”

Kat obeys, muttering angrily, and it’s enough to make Kara’s cunt ache.  She and Kat will never be friends, they’ll never see eye to eye, but Kara knows how to make that work for the both of them.


End file.
